Sweet Death
by Faygo-Cytosis
Summary: Shuichi was supposed to be on tour for several days. If that's the case, they why does Yuki suddenly awake to find himself tied to his own bed and blindfolded? And who is his mysterious lover? YAOI! Chapter 2 finally up!
1. The Little Deaths

**A/N: **I know I should be working on other stories… but I had to get this out of my head before I could even THINK of working on them. xD

YAOI WARNING: This chapter is almost purely Lemon. Don't like, don't read.

------------------------------

Yuki awoke to find himself in a strange predicament. A few hours ago, he had gone to sleep alone in the bed he usually shared with Shuichi. The pink haired singer was currently on tour in Hokkaido, and had been gone for two days. He wasn't due back for several more.

Now, however, he found himself blindfolded and nude, with his hands tied to the headboard. His feet were untied, but that was little comfort. _Not like I can untie myself using my feet. What am I, a monkey? _But then, something else hit him. _Maybe the brat snuck away and this is all one of his little games. _If that was the case, the pink haired boy would be dead by morning.

He was musing on all of the possible ways to torment the boy when he felt the bed shift as someone crawled onto the foot of the bed. Yuki smirked. He'd allow the brat to have his fun, THEN he would kill him. He felt the person's hands land lightly on his knees, then move slowly upward. Yuki wasn't sure, but he thought that those hands were slightly bigger than they should be. _Just my imagination, _he thought. Those hands moved teasingly up his thighs then deliberately past Yuki's hardening member, moving slowly up the blond man's torso until they rested on either side of the novelist's face.

Yuki's eyes suddenly widened beneath the blindfold when a pair of lips, decidedly NOT Shuichi's, came in contact with his own. Yuki tried to turn his head away, but the stranger held his face between a pair of strong hands. The novelist debated whether or not he should fight back, or just go along for the ride. His mind was suddenly made up when he felt one of those strong hands grip his erection.

As the hand on his member began to stroke in a strong steady rhythm, Yuki kissed the stranger fervently, not caring about the repercussions. When the other person opened their mouth invitingly, Yuki took the chance to use his tongue to map out the other person's mouth the way he wished he could map out their face with his eyes. When the person's mouth and hands suddenly left him, he couldn't help but groan in frustration.

He was all to aware of his aching need when he felt that same shift near the foot of the bed, and those same hands traveling up his legs. Only this time, they didn't bypass his desire. While one hand began to massage Yuki's testicles, the other stroked the novelist's member in an achingly slow rhythm. He was about to protest when he felt that strange mouth completely engulf his erection. His back arched against the sheets and he could feel his toes curling as the stranger pleasured him with practiced ease. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his hips from bucking upward, seeking more of that delicious warmth. This didn't' seem to phase the stranger in the slightest, and they responded by deep-throating Yuki's erection. It wasn't much longer before the blond had had all that he could take, and with a load groan he came.

As the stranger withdrew, Yuki panted, trying to catch his breath. As much as he loved Shuichi, the pink haired singer had never been able to do THAT. He felt the stranger moving to straddle him, sitting just above his navel. They leaned forward and Yuki was surprised to find that they were untying his left hand. Once it was free, the stranger moved it to their lips, and began sucking on three of Yuki's long fingers. The intent behind the gesture was unmistakable, and the blond felt his desire awakening once again. Just the feel of the stranger's rough tongue on the sensitive pads of his fingers was enough to make his hardening member ache.

Once his fingers were good and wet, the stranger guided Yuki's fingers downward, until they were pressed against the stranger's entrance. Now Yuki was certain that this mystery lover was male. As he pressed the first finger into the man's entrance, he heard a slight gasp of discomfort, the first sound he'd heard from them. It only served to arouse him more.

Slowly, he entered a second finger, then the third, moving them around in a scissoring motion. When his fingers brushed against the man's prostate, the stranger shuddered then removed Yuki's fingers. Gripping the base of Yuki's erection in one hand, he slowly pressed his body downwards until the novelist was fully sheathed within him. Yuki groaned. Even after all that, the man's body was tight, almost painfully so. But when the stranger began to move, slowly at first, the blond couldn't hold back his moan of pleasure.

The stranger set the pace, rocking his body up and down with an increasingly quick rhythm. All Yuki heard from him were small gasps and grunts, and he became determined to hear the man's voice crying in pleasure. Using his left hand, that had been left free, he reached forward and grasped the man's erection in his hand. Ignoring the stranger's gasp of shock, he began to stroke him in time to the stranger's downward thrusts. He got the desired result.

Within moments, the stranger was wantonly crying out his pleasure in a voice that was familiar to Yuki. But in his lust-fogged mind, he couldn't quite figure out who it was. The voice sounded younger than he had expected, as well. Possibly just a teenager. Feeling that his release was close, Yuki decided to figure it out later, and began to stroke the boy's erection in a more frantic rhythm. It wasn't long before his lover came, splashing his seed over Yuki's hand and chest. When the boy's muscles tightened around him, the novelist only had to thrust upward a few more times before he found his own release. Spent, the boy slumped forward and curled against Yuki's chest. It didn't take long before the pattern of the boy's breathing told the novelist that he had fallen asleep.

But there were other thoughts on Yuki's mind. The name that the boy had cried out at the end wasn't 'Yuki'. It was 'Eiri'. Very few people called him that, and very few of them were young men. With a sense of dread settling in his stomach, Yuki used his free left hand to remove the blindfold. Looking down at the figure curled against him, his dread turned to horrific certainty.

Laying with his head on Yuki's shoulder, was none other than Yuki's younger brother, Tatsuha.

--------End---------

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? This was only the second lemon I've ever done, and I'm kinda proud of it.

Just so you guys know, this isn't meant to be a Yuki/Tatsuha pairing. There are reason's behind this that will make sense as soon as the next chapter.

That said, there won't be a next chapter if you guys don't review! :)


	2. Death of Innocence

**A/N: Gawd! Sorry this took so long! D: My computer totally fried and then my parents took forever to get a decent Writing program. **

**Gomen nasai?**

**Also, 'Sweet Death' is a fictional drug from the Yaoi series 'Yellow'. **

**--------------------Chapter Two---------------------------**

Yuki quickly sat up in shock. His own younger brother, only 17 years of age, lay next to him, in a fitful sleep. In a panic, he began working on getting his other hand free. Panic turned to nausea at the thought of what they had just done. _Even if I WAS blindfolded, _he thought, _this still never should have happened! _

As soon as he was free, he made a mad dash to the bathroom and made it just in time to lose what remained of last night's meager supper. He heaved until his stomach was empty, then quickly started up the shower, jumping into the hot spray without bothering to check the temperature. Lathering himself up, be proceded to scrub himself raw, not emerging until nearly half an hour later. Thankfully, the hamper for the dirty laundry was located in the bathroom, and he was able to grab some somewhat decent clothing. It wouldn't do to return to that room naked. _I'm probably going to have to burn the sheets too, _he thought with a grimace.

Returning to the doorway of his room, he looked at the sleeping form of his younger brother, who was also his best friend. Or so he'd thought.

Though when he looked closer, he noticed that Tatsuha didn't look so well. His body had some sickening bruises, which Yuki KNEW he hadn't caused. Also, his skin was flushed an unhealthy shade of red and he was breathing erratically, even in his sleep.

"Shit."

Yuki quickly advanced towards the bed. Forcing thoughts of their recent coupling aside, he took hold of his brother's shoulders and shook him lightly. "Tatsu, hey... wake up." At first his only reply was a light moan as the younger male tried to resist, but then his dull black eyes slowly opened and moved slowly up to focus on Yuki's face. As recognition dawned a little too slowly on the teen, Yuki noticed with a sick feeling that a certain other part of Tatsuha's anatomy was awakening as well. "Bro...? What-" Then the boy suddenly sat bolt upright, scooting backward until his back hit the headboard. With no where else to go, he pulled his knees up to his chest and grabbed his head with his hands. "Oh God, Oh God! What the Hell did I do?!" His fingers dug tightly into his hair and he began to tremble.

"Tatsuha! Hey, calm down!" However, when Yuki reached for him, the younger boy flinched. His breathing was even more erratic now that he was awake, with the occasional sob breaking through. "Calm down?!" The teen's voice was nearly hysterical. "How can I calm the fuck down?! I mean, you..I..we-" The boy groaned, trying to shrink in on himself, painfully aware of his arousal, but wishing it would just go away. "Fuck! What the Hell is wrong with me?!"

By now his body had stopped trembling. Instead, his muscles started to spasm and he let out a pained moan. Yuki was scared. Whatever had just happened, it wasn't something that Tatsuha had wanted either. Fighting the impulse to run, he instead moved forward and wrapped his arms around his brother's body, trying to comfort him. Tatsuha immediately began to panic, but he just tighted his embrace. "Calm down, Tatsu, and just tell me what's going on."

Tatsuha was trying to control his breathing, but was failing miserably. "Last thing I really remember...I was at this party here in town, right? I was planning to crash at your place afterwards. So, this guy, he starts hitting on me, but he wasn't my type so I told him to screw off. Next thing I know, something jabs me in the arm, and then he's dragging me out back. He...he-!" His sobs grew louder, and he was unable to go on, but Yuki got the gyst of it and felt sick down to his very core. After a few reasonably deep breathes, Tatsuha continued. "I...I don't remember much after that. I knew I wanted to come here, 'cause I knew I'd be safe, but I never meant to... I mean, it was like someone else was in control, and I could only watch. I didn't mean to do that to you, honest!"

Yuki could only nod, as his mind digested what he had just heard. A tiny part of him was relieved, knowing that his brother hadn't wanted this. But the fact that he had been drugged, and then raped for that matter. _And what did the guy give him, anyway?_

His thoughts were broken off when he heard a whimper of pain from his brother.

"Bro...it's hot. And my whole body hurts." He drew in a few more breaths. "And...it... won't go away." Yuki knew all to well what 'it' was, and wasn't going to press the subject. However, he was worried. He hadn't really heard of a drug like this before. Grabbing the phone from the nightstand, he quickly dialed Tohma's number.

"C'mon. Pick up! You're usually ecstatic when I call and- Tohma? Yuki here. I don't care what time it is, this is goddamn important! It's Tatsuha... Yeah... He's okay for now. He's been drugged or something, but I'm not sure what with..." He heard Tatsuha mutter something, but ignored it. "I'll tell you later...I said later! Yeah, I'm taking him right now. I'll see you there." With that, he hung up. Grabbing his housecoat off of the floor, he wrapped his brother in it before picking him up bridal style. "Now we're going to the hospital, Tatsu, so just hang on until then. But before you go, could you repeat what you just said?"

"I said...I think it's 'Sweet Death'." And with those last words, Tatsuha passed out in his brother's arms.

------------------------End Chapter Two---------------------

**A/N: Hah! How's that for an update, eh?!**

**Well, more to come soon. And for those of you who have read Yellow, you've got your explanation right there. xD**


End file.
